Philadelphia Freedom
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis and Jack meet at a gamers convention in Philadelphia just before Christmas. I think Santa gave them an early 'gift.'


Philadelphia Freedom

It was the weekend before Christmas and Jack slowly made his way off the Amtrak train; he hated flying and took the train as often as he could. His current destination lay before him as he made his way down the platform and into the cavernous Thirtieth Street station in Philadelphia. The smell of food wafting through the air made his stomach growl with hunger. He hadn't eaten in hours. "Okay, I'll feed you," he quickly searched the many eateries that lined the inside of the station.

He settled for a chicken wrap sandwich and a coffee, he pulled his luggage behind him as he searched for a place to sit down.

Philadelphia was one of his favorite places to visit; he'd been here a few times as a tourist. Now he was here for a gaming convention. Game developers from all over the world were descending on the City of Brotherly Love to talk shop, swap ideas and to see the latest programs.

Jack had grown up playing video games, he'd lived and breathed them to the point that when it came time to decide on a career he chose video game developer. His parents rolled their eyes at first, wondering how someone could make a living from playing games, but once they saw how much Jack was making they were all smiles and couldn't be happier for him.

Jack had finished his sandwich and was making his way out of the station. He hailed a cab.

"Take me to the Doubletree Hotel on Broad Street."

In no time Jack found himself inside the luxurious high-rise hotel in the heart of the city.

"May I help you, sir?" a woman behind the front desk asked him.

"Yes, I'm here for the gaming convention."

"Your name, sir?"

"Jack Twist."

The woman looked up his name in the computer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Twist, there seems to be a problem with your room."

"What kind of problem?"

"The toilet overflowed, we've got someone working on it now. It shouldn't be too long."

"Is there another room I could have? I've travelled all the way from Texas to be here and I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Twist, the hotel is completely booked. It shouldn't be too much longer. In the meantime, you could wait in the bar."

Jack looked across the lobby that was decorated for the holiday, to the Standing O Bistro and bar.

"Or you can visit the Academy Café that's on the second floor."

"I think I'll just go wait in the bar."

"Very well, order whatever you'd like, it's on the house."

Jack perked up when he heard that. "Thanks."

The red head's smile widened. "You're welcome, and again I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

Jack started to trudge across the lobby with his bag.

"Oh, Mr. Twist, you can leave your bag here, I can keep it behind the counter for you if you'd like."

Jack wasn't sure if the clerk was being polite or flirting with him, but he did catch a certain gleam in her eye.

"Okay, thanks." He wheeled his bag over to the counter and the clerk took care of it. He noticed, for the first time her, name tag. "Alma."

Jack strolled over to the bar and found a seat at the counter. It felt like it was taking forever for them to get his room ready. He ordered a whiskey, neat, and sat looking around the room. He could see the few chairs in the lobby were filled and other guests were checking in. He was about to get up and go to the front desk when a voice behind him said

"Is this seat taken?"

Jack turned around and stared into a set of deep brown eyes. "Ennis, what are you doing here?"

He'd met Ennis Del Mar by chance on an online forum for gamers. They struck up a friendship and kept in contact by e-mail. Jack had gotten a new laptop that had a webcam and a mic, so Ennis suggested they meet up on Skype. They were able to finally see each other as well as hear one another's voices. For Jack there was an instant attraction, he wasn't sure at the time but he thought he had a feeling Ennis felt the same way. But he dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"I'm here for the convention; you never mentioned you were coming too." Ennis had taken the seat next to Jack.

"It was a last minute decision, what about you? I haven't seen hide nor hair of you on the net. I started getting worried."

"My hard drive crashed."

Jack's heart cringed in sympathy at the three most dreaded words a cyber junkie could ever say. "Wow that's rough, did you…?"

"Yes I backed up everything," Ennis finished for him. He ordered a whiskey from the bartender. "Are you staying here in the hotel?"

"Yeah, well I hope so."

"Hope so?"

"My room has plumbing problems and I'm sitting here waiting for them to fix it." Jack took a sip of his whiskey.

"Well, that's not right." Ennis thought for a moment. "Listen my room has two beds."

"Two beds?" Jack enquired.

"I'd asked for a single but the hotel filled up so quickly they gave me a double at a single rate. "How about we room together?"

"Okay, if you're sure I'm not intruding."

"Come on, Jack, you and me have known each other a long time."

"Online." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah isn't it great we finally get to meet face to face?"

Jack felt Ennis touch him on the arm. He had a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He and Ennis had been meeting up online on and off for four years. After finding out they had game development in common they found out other things they had in common, they liked camping, fishing and oh yeah they were both gay. It was the strangest thing. They were chatting, talking about places they'd visited. They found out they spent time on Fire Island. Jack went out on a limb and told Ennis he'd gone to a gay pride gathering. He wasn't going to hide who he was to the man he called friend. Not only did Ennis admit he was too, but it was in that moment that their conversations started to have sexual overtones to them.

It took only a few minutes for Jack to cancel the room and for Ennis to ask them for a second keycard for his room.

They took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor and Jack did the honors of opening up the door to room 1617.

There was a small hallway with a closet on one side and the bathroom on the other. A large TV sat on top of a set of drawers with a desk and chair at the end. Jack noticed the two full-size beds, both neatly made with white linen and several large pillows. A small one had the words _'sweet dreams'_ written on it.

Jack deposited his luggage on the floor by the bed and looked out the window. He sat on the small window seat and looked at the view.

"Like what you see?" Ennis sat down opposite him and parted the curtain to take a look for himself.

Jack turned his gaze from the street to the brown-eyed handsome man next to him.

"Yeah, I like what I see." Jack reached out and touched Ennis' knee.

The sound of the phone ringing broke the moment. Ennis got up to answer it.

"Looks like we've been invited to meet and greet up on the twenty-fourth floor." He told him after he hung up.

"When?" Jack moved to sit on the bed.

"In about an hour."

"Good that means I have time for a shower. I'm all grungy from the trip up here."

"You don't look grungy to me, Jack." Ennis had joined him on the edge of the bed. Jack felt his hand cup the back of his head and Ennis brought their lips together. Jack's eyes went wide with wonder then they slowly closed and he went with the moment.

"Mmm," Jack moaned when their lips parted.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ennis looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Hey," Jack reached out and tipped his head up till their eyes met. "I'm not complaining, I liked it."

There was a spark behind the deep brown eyes.

"I was hoping you would."

"I better take a shower," Jack got up and went into the bathroom.

Ennis had printed out the itinerary for the weekend gathering and reached inside his suitcase and took it out. Tonight was a gathering in the conference room then a breakfast tomorrow morning in the Café Academy.

Ennis noticed a block of time where nothing was scheduled. He looked towards the bathroom and heard the water still flowing and he imagined the dark-haired man naked in the shower. He felt his cock twitch at the picture in his head, it toke every ounce of will-power not to throw open the door and join him in the shower.

The water stopped and Ennis got up and looked in his luggage. He took out some toiletries and his heart stopped when he saw Jack come into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

"It's all yours," Jack indicated the bathroom.

Ennis rushed into the heated, steam-filled room. He wanted to get away from the temptation in the next room.

Jack put on a black pair of Dockers and a blue v-neck sweater. He waited patiently for Ennis to join him.

The smell of cologne nearly drove him crazy and the sight of the tall blond was nearly his undoing. Who would've guessed that after all this time chatting online that they'd become more than friends?

"Are you ready?" Ennis exhaled nervously.

"Yep," Jack made sure he had the keycard and put it in his wallet and they walked to the short distance to the elevator and went upstairs to join their fellow gamers.

There were two floors to the room. A large room that was filled with sandwiches and drinks and the upper floor had a bathroom and TV.

They both mingled, chit chatted with the others and went back to their room by midnight.

They got ready for bed. "Hey Jack?" Ennis was brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, Ennis?" Jack said nervously, not knowing how this evening was going to end.

"Do you want to spend tomorrow afternoon together? We could go to South Street, get to know each other better." Ennis sat on the bed next to Jack. They both wore pajama bottoms and white t-shirts. They held each other's hands then they locked lips and lay back on the bed closest to the window and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yeah, Ennis, I'd like that. I want to spend more time with you too, starting right now."

Jack rolled over on top of Ennis and rubbed his crotch against the tall blond.

"Is that a joystick in your pocket or…"

"Jack, that is so lame." Ennis rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jack thrust his cock harder into Ennis'. "Is this lame too?"

"Ah," Ennis' head fell back on the pillow.

"Well?" Jack grabbed his face and kissed him. Their eyes met and Ennis returned the favor and locked lips.

"Ain't lame," Ennis whispered. He reached inside Jack's PJ bottoms and squeezed his cock.

Their eyes met again. And they quickly tore their clothes off in their desperation for skin on skin contact.

They lay on their sides facing one another and running their fingers down their chests and down to their bellies.

"Nice," Ennis was appreciating the trail of hair that led down Jack's belly and into the thatch of hair that surrounded his rock hard cock that was sticking straight up pointing at Ennis.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jack smiled as he grabbed a hold of Ennis' large pole and shuttled his hand up and down.

Ennis did the same thing to his cock and the sound of moaning and heavy breathing filled the room.

"Yeah don't stop." Jack begged he felt so close to coming. His movements on Ennis' cock got faster.

"Oh Jack, Jack!" Ennis yelled as he squirted his come all over Jack's hand. It wasn't long before Ennis was wearing Jack's spunk all over him too.

"Think we better go clean up." Ennis turned to get out of bed but Jack stopped him by wrapping his arm around his chest and pulling him back down on the bed.

"Uh, uh. I want to sleep like this. Let the maid take care of the bed and tomorrow morning we can take care of each other, in the shower." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Ennis couldn't help smiling at the prospect of showering with Jack.

"Yep."

They snuggled in bed together and fell asleep.

The next day was spent greeting other gamers at breakfast. Talking shop and exchanging ideas for games that were in various stages of development.

Ennis and Jack left the hotel to do some sightseeing. They ended up at the South Street market and did a little shopping. They stopped at a café and had a quick lunch then walked back to the hotel. A light drizzle had started and by the time they made it back it had started to get heavier.

"Whew, glad we made it back." Jack looked out the revolving door and watched other hotel patrons rushing back inside to get out of the downpour.

"Yeah, inside where it's nice and warm," Ennis smiled at him. "How about we go back up to our room and order room service?"

"Now you're reading my mind." Jack smiled and they quickly got into the speedy elevator. They were back up on the sixteenth floor in no time.

Jack looked at the menu and then over at Ennis, who was hanging up his coat.

"Do you trust me?" he smiled at the handsome blond.

"Well you haven't shown yourself to be an internet predator…yet."

"Thanks," Jack picked up the phone. "I think." He ordered dinner for them.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in bed enjoying something called a 'beefeater.' It had slices of roast beef and several kinds of cheese on sourdough bread. Two mugs of steaming hot cocoa rounded out the dinner selections.

"This is great, Jack." Ennis took a bite of his sandwich.

"I got something special for us." He reached into his luggage and showed Ennis a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. "A little something to give a kick to the cocoa."

Both men laughed and sure enough they had big smiles on their faces by the time the last drop of the drinks were done.

Jack put their plates and mugs back on the tray and put it outside the door. When he came back towards the bed he was tackled.

"Ennis!" Ennis silenced him with a kiss and Jack found himself under the tall man, strong arms came around his back and he couldn't move. Not that he minded in the least. "Mmm, wait." Jack pulled away, his blue gaze matching the concerned brown ones looking back at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…" Jack pulled himself back on the bed until he was leaning against the pillows. "I want to know what is going on between us."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ennis moved forward to lie next to Jack.

"I know what we're doing, but what does it mean? We've known each other for a while on the internet and then we finally meet in person and it's like fireworks go off."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ennis turned himself around so his back was lying on the pillow next to Jack. "I know this is sudden, but that's how these things happen sometimes."

"This has happened to you before?"

"No never." Ennis shook his head. "I've never felt like this about anyone before, Jack. It took me by surprise too. But why question it?" He turned and kissed Jack gently on the lips again. "Can't we just let it be?"

"I have to be honest, Ennis, I've had one night stands and I'm tired of them. I want something more than this weekend ending in us saying goodbye and going our separate ways."

"I don't want it to end that way either, I was going to ask you what you wanted to do but I guess you beat me to the punch." Ennis ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I do too."

"You've never been in a serious relationship?"

"I thought I came close. This guy I knew in Texas; I met him at a bar. We started meeting up, hanging out and one thing led to another. We were seeing each other for a few months and then I found out he was married. I broke it off soon after that. I don't need to be dragged into a closet. I'm not ashamed of who I am." Jack turned to look at Ennis, the unasked question passed between them in the silence that now inhabited the room.

Ennis reached out, took his hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed the warm skin. "I'm not in the closet and I'm not ashamed either."

Jack let the breath out he didn't realize he'd been holding. He wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and kissed him passionately. Their tongues did a love dance in each other's mouths.

There was no more talking to be done except in the language of lovers. Their clothes were piled up on the floor and their naked bodies came together like perfectly matched puzzles pieces.

Ennis reached over to the night stand and showed Jack condoms and lube. Jack nodded anxiously and rolled the condom on Ennis' large cock and coated it with lube.

Jack coated his index and middle finger and prepared himself, enjoying the fact that Ennis was watching him. Then he positioned himself on all fours and bent his elbows. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Ennis and pushed out his butt, wiggling it enticingly.

"I'm ready, come and get it!" Jack smiled up at him.

Ennis pulled Jack's legs apart and lined up the head of his cock at Jack's pulsing hole. Then he slowly entered him. When Jack winced and his breath hitched. "Jack?"

"It's okay; it's just been a while. And I've never had someone as big as you."

Ennis was touched by the admission. "I'll go slowly." And true to his word he did and he went in inch by inch until he was all the way inside Jack's tight channel, all the way up to the root. He stayed like that until Jack's hips started to move indicating he should do the same. He thrust in and out changing positions. He looked at Jack's face and knew by the happy expression and the moans that he'd hit that sweet spot.

"Yeah, right there." Jack arched off the bed and pushed his butt forward to meet Ennis' thrusts. The sounds of bodies slapping together filled the room. _'It was a good thing the sound proofing in the hotel was good otherwise there would probably be complaints to the front desk from the neighbors all around them.'_ Jack thought.

Jack grabbed his own cock and stroked himself in time to the thrusts and it wasn't long before he was shooting all over both of them. He felt his anal muscles contract around Ennis' cock, milking it as Ennis shot his load inside him. Ennis collapsed on top of him and their lips pressed together.

"That was amazing." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sure was." Ennis said through hitched breaths.

They were due to join the other gamers in the conference room in about an hour. It gave them enough time to shower and change. They decided to mingle around the room and then meet back downstairs. When they were, once again, in their room they fell into each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning they went to a farewell brunch at the Café Estelle, a place on the outskirts of the city. The place was packed and they had to wait with the group for an empty table. They were at a long table and they had to speak up a bit to be heard over the other diners. After a hearty meal all the gamers went back to finish checking out of the hotel.

"Well I guess this is it." Jack looked out the front windows of the hotel; he was going to tell one of the workers he needed a cab. His train was leaving in about an hour.

"I don't want it to be." Ennis stood next to him.

"Me neither. But I don't see how it can be any different. I mean I'm in Texas and you're in Wyoming. And you know long-distance relationships don't really work." Jack sadly pointed out.

"Then how about we fix that situation?" Ennis whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how about I go with you to the train station, but instead of going to Texas, how about you and me spend time in Vermont."

"Vermont?"

"Yeah, I have a cabin up there; it's fully furnished, heated. Has a nice fireplace and I can call ahead to my neighbors to get it ready for us. What do you say; would you want to spend the holidays with me?"

Jack was shocked into silence. His heart was pounding in his chest and brain was trying to wrap itself around this latest situation. He'd never lived his life in a closet and was a bit of a risk taker. He liked to grab life by the horns and one thing he knew for certain was that he was falling in love with the man standing next to him. So there was only one response to that question. "Yes, yes, Ennis, I'll spend the holidays with you."

And that was how they came to be on the Amtrak Vermonter heading north towards a new life together.

It was a happy holiday and a sweet life for them. And we all want to wish you a Happy Holiday.

End.


End file.
